Lucas
"I think I should just say this for everyone. You underestimate my speed. Imagine the speed of thought, then multiply it by the speed of light. You are close" -Redeyz to everybody about Lucas speed Overview Lucas is a character that attends Half Moon Academy and is controlled by Redeyz. He is a second year but still hasn't made many friends yet (due mostly to his lack of participation in the first HMA...). Lucas is an incredibly fast demon due to his super speed. He is fairly competent with a blade and his dagger Calcifer. History 'Bio' Lucas was born in Hell, where else? He is a Demon. His father was a demon who loved studying human science. His mother was a half-feral wolf demon. Ok not true, but that's how she seems when she's angry! A little bit of that temper was inherited by Lucus as he is liable to destroy things when he's angry. When Lucas was born he was nothing special. He was just the same as any other demon baby. It wasn't until around the first cycle of the moon when he started manifesting his speed. He had been able to walk for about two weeks when he found out he could run. He loved to run because the speed made him happier than anything else in his bleak world. Then, one day, he had to run a bit faster. Instead of just going a little faster he blurred past everything in his town until he ended up in one of the hell fields a few miles out of town. From that day forward he was trained with his speed in mind. How fast could he go, how much damage could he produce from that speed, and what weapon would best suit him. He chose daggers, they were small and quick. When he had become adept at using daggers his family gave him their heirloom, a dagger called Calcifer. Later on he learned how to rollerblade. This made him go exponentally faster and made him so much happier. 'HMA' When he was sixteen Lucas was told that his education would continue in the human world at Half Moon Academy. So he packed together his things and was about to leave when his parents presented him a hellhound puppy as a going away present. And so, with his items packed away and puppy in his arms he headed to Half Moon Academy. One of the first people he met at the Academy was an elf girl named Kayra. After he met her he sat waiting for Prometheus for quite a while. He soon grew bored and made a few excursions outside. There he met another student. An oracle named Valdar. During one of his outside exursions he and Valdar fought a Basilisk and Onomara. While they were fighting them Insanity sent one of his clones to fight them too. They were, needless to say, beat rather soundly. However Insanity got bored and let them live. They managed to kill the Basilisk, although Valdar lost his arm in the process. For a while there is tension between Valdar and Lucas(it was partly Lucas fault that he lost his arm). After the battle Lucas passed out and was lain on a couch by Kayra who whispered that she loved him while he was unconcious. After he woke up he passed out again. He walked around and found Valdar, whom apparently wasn't as angry with him as before. While walking with Valdar, Valdar got shot in the shoulder by Kayra(on accident). Later on Lucas finally met with Prometheus and got situated. Things stayed pretty quiet for a while until a fallen angel name Zuzto came to the school. From the moment he found out Zuzto was an angel Lucas started acting coldly toward him. Later, Valdar showed him a spot of which he found in the forest and there was a connection spot where they traveled to to find Kayra swimming in it. Valdar left them alone and Lucas and Kayra almost kissed but Lucas ran off. Some time later he misteriously dissappeared, his whereabouts are currently unknown... As of 12/26/12 Lucas is back at HMA. When he arrived back at HMA from the confines of Hell he is greeted by chaos caused by the Red suited robot guy. 'Between HMA & HMA II' Since he left HMA, Lucas has trained more to take control of his demonic abilities including his speed and control over fire. He has been promoted to lieutenant in the Hellion legion and given command over a small force of lesser demons(this being suspended upon his return to the academy). He got a girlfriend and then was dumped, which he got over by slaughtering many foolish humans who thought to mess with him in his time of sorrow. He hung out with Damion and trained him some. Oh and most important, he got glasses. HMA II To be discussed. Paraphernalia *Set of clothes *Dagger named Calcifer(It set's things on fire. We don't know why...) *Family photo *Rollerblades *Hellhound Puppy (Bond Pet) *Laptop *R.A.T. Mouse *A few books *Phats *Water *Gold Fish(Snack food!) *Glasses Powers & Abilities Unique Abilities Weapon proficiancy: Swords/Daggers- 'Lucas is fairly proficiant with a sword and deadly with his dagger. Combinations of his extreme speed and his knowledge of blades is a deadly combo. '''Animalistic Side: Wolf Demon-' Lucas' Mother is a Wolf type demon so he has inheritad some of her animalistic nature in the form of heightened senses. It has also manifested itself in his temper. '''Powers 'Fire Manipulation-' Being the son of a fire demon has given Lucas the ability to manipulate fire. Infernos, geysers of fire, fireballs, etc. Most of his higher level fire abilites take up a lot more energy than his simple fireballs since he is still gaining control over his Demonic abilities. 'Extreme Speed-' Exactly what it sounds like. A quote by redeyz states that it is about the speed of thought multiplied by the speed of sound. 'Curses-' He has dabled in cursing people or creatures to do various things. His curse proficiancy is very low as he is still studying. At the current time he is able to perform low level curses such as draining life, immobilizing, and sleep affliction. His curses can also be used for buffs(so to speak...) as in giving a boost of energy or dispelling some affliction. There was one time when he accidentally performed a curse that was way over his head. He did this to Damion(Whom I may bring back...) which caused him to have peculier... side effects. '''Full Demon Form- '''Lucas has the ability to sacrafice most of his energy to unleash his true demonic forme on his current plane. It amplifies his abilites tenfold and makes him nigh unstopable. There is a price to pay as it only lasts a short amount of time since he hasn't much control over it. It also leaves him either passed out or to weak to do anything afterwards. Character Relations Cyrus - Met him a few times. Friendly enough Kate - Has met once, good terms. Skyler - Met and has become friends with. Zeke - Met a few times, on good terms. Notes Height: 5' 3" Weight: 115 lbs. Since HMA II, he is wearing glasses. Trivia He has extreme super speed allowing him to travel faster than the human eye can follow. His dagger, Calcifer, has a Fire Lord Demon Bound to it to protect him if he ever got too far in over his head. Theme Song Normal Theme: Battle Theme: When he is angry: Category:Characters